


Written In The Stars

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awesome Amanda Grayson, Bisexual David McCoy, Disapproving Sarek, First Dates, Leonard Isn't Happy, M/M, Summer Vacation, Supportive David McCoy, Vulcan, Young Leonard McCoy, Young Love, Young Spock, but then he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: AU. Leonard McCoy had been hoping to spend his Summer getting himself a boyfriend before his 18th birthday, not traipsing around after his parents on Vulcan, whose people are far too literal for his tastes. Until he meets a young Vulcan called Spock, who is trying to find a partner before he starts studying at the VSA so he doesn't have to spend Pon Farr with his betrothed. Unfortunately, Spock's father disapproves of Spock's attempts and of the growing relationship between Spock and Leonard. Will they manage to be together, or will Sarek succeed in getting between them?





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard had _not_ been looking forward to this. He'd promised himself that he would have a boyfriend by his eighteenth birthday. That wasn't going to happen on Vulcan, seeing as all the articles said that the inhabitants were stoic, logical, literal and repressed their emotions to the point of virtual non-existence. In Leonard's books, that was not healthy. Nor was it going to get him a boyfriend by September.

"Come on," his dad encouraged him, putting a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "It'll be fun!"

"Right." Leonard muttered, pushing his hands into his trouser pockets as he followed his parents across the golden sand.

When they got to the hotel, his parents went to their room, leaving Leonard to find his own room. He knew he'd get lost, but he _really_ didn't want to ask any of the workers for help, so he searched the maze-of-a-building for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, he found his room, and it was exactly how he'd expected it to be: plain. Simple. _Logical_ , he thought. Leonard put his travelling case down and sat on the bed with his PADD. He found his best friend, Jim's, name and sent him a message telling him he'd got there safely (Leonard had been convinced otherwise) and complaining about how much he already hated the place. Jim had a great sense of humour and could make light of any situation. If anybody could make him feel better about his experience on Vulcan, Jim could. With a groan, Leonard flopped back on his bed - a month on Vulcan. _A month_. He'd barely survived an hour.

* * *

 

By the time his parents came to pick him up for dinner, Leonard had reread every article he'd already read on the journey, got one message from Jim (saying "Sorry Bones"), who was likely too preoccupied with someone to pay attention to him, and had raided the local PADD-book library (the romances were surprisingly hot). It had just been making him feel really lonely, so he was glad when his parents came and told him they were all going to a restaurant down the road. Over dinner (some traditional Vulcan meal), Leonard's parents were talking, while he he thought woeful thoughts. The only reason he stopped thinking was because his mom was trying to talk to him.

"What do _you_ think of this?" she asked, pushing a PADD across the table to him.

Leonard took it and skimmed through the advertisement.

"Umm... I suppose it could be interestin'. A glimpse into some Vulcan culture," he replied, going into an analysis. "Dance, food, music, some lectures."

"So you're up for it?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. If you're goin'." Leonard replied, shrugging.

"I knew ya'd say yes!" his dad said, grinning.

The mood for the rest of the meal was light, and wasn't as forced as it had been.

* * *

 

"What was I thinking?" Leonard muttered to himself as he walked down the street. "Why am I doin' this to myself?"

His mom had suggested that he went out to find something to wear that night. Finally finding the shop she'd told him about, he turned and went inside. There were lots of clothes, and, from the looks of it, they were all traditional Vulcan clothes. Half-heartedly, Leonard sifted through the first rail. And the second. And the third. He looked through every piece of clothing on every rail. Nothing.

"Do you need some help?" a woman next to him asked - she was human, which Leonard thought was slightly odd.

"Yeah, I think so." he replied.

"What's the occasion?" the woman asked.

"Oh, it's some kind of gala, I think. I accidentally agreed to go with my parents." Leonard told her, and she laughed.

"Oh, I do that plenty of times when my husband asks me to attend things with him," she said. "Come on. I've got something in mind."

The woman led Leonard to a rail of clothes he'd already gone through. She picked something out - a blue tunic and white trousers.

"It'll bring out your eyes," she explained, giving the outfit to him. "Go, try it on. I want to see how well I've done!"

Leonard smiled at her, somewhat cautiously. Later, he stepped out of the changing room.

"You look wonderful," the woman told him, smiling. "The Vulcans may not appreciate it, but anyone else who's there certainly will!"

They laughed.

"Thank ya for the help." Leonard thanked.

"You're welcome," the woman replied. "The clothes are on my bill."

When Leonard came back out, the woman had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard and his parents arrived at the hall the event was taking place at. It was big and it was crowded, more so than Leonard had been expecting. He followed his parents through the crowds, until he spotted a long table full of food, which he went over to to seek refuge from the ordered but overwhelming bustle of people. Picking up a plate, he scanned the assortment of food, looking for something familiar. Once he'd put some things on his plate, Leonard looked around for a quiet place to eat. As he did so, his eyes met those of a young Vulcan, about his age. _How long has he been watching me?_ Leonard wondered, finding himself flushing slightly and feeling self-conscious. Their gazes remained locked for a moment, before Leonard turned away, the butterfly feeling in his stomach refusing to go away and was, instead, strengthening. He put his plate back on the table, having lost his appetite, and looked around, desperately searching for something to do. His gaze gravitated back to the Vulcan, who was whispering something in a human woman's ear, the human woman Leonard had met in the shop. The Vulcan then, suddenly, started walking across the hall in his direction! Leonard panicked, and tried to look like he was casually standing around.

"Greetings," a deep, quiet, _silky_ voice behind him said. "I am Spock."

Leonard turned and, as expected, saw that it was the Vulcan.

_Good lord, he's good looking!_ he thought, before replying with, "Hi. Leonard, Leonard McCoy. What can I do for ya?"

Spock looked down, as though searching for words.

"The room next door is playing music," he told Leonard. "I was wondering if you would care to partake in a dance with me."

Leonard's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're askin' me to dance with you?" he checked, and Spock clarified with a nod. He tried to find a reason to decline, but he couldn't. Spock was handsome, seemed quite charming and was most likely impossibly smart. The words _cold, literal_ and _logical_ went through his mind, but he couldn't say no. "Well... alright, why not?"

Grinning to himself, Leonard walked side-by-side with Spock to room Spock had indicated earlier. A thought came to him, and he looked at Spock.

"Umm... don't Vulcans have some kind of... betrothal system?" he asked.

"We do," Spock replied. "But it is unnecessary to stay with that betrothed one."

"Right. I just wanted to make sure ya weren't breakin' any laws or anythin', y'know." Leonard said.

"Of course, it was a logical enquiry," Spock agreed. "I assure you that, if we did, indeed, court, it would not be illegal. Almost unheard of, especially between those of the same sex, but legal."

"Right, that's good to know."

When they found a spot in the room, they stood quite awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I, uh... I don't know any Vulcan dances. I shoulda mentioned..." Leonard told Spock.

"Do not worry. I can lead," Spock was quick to reassure. "Place your hands on my waist."

Leonard did as he was told, and felt Spock's slender hands placing themselves on his own waist. With Leonard following, Spock took one step back, two steps left, one step forward, two steps right and repeated. It was a simple dance, one picked especially for Leonard's skill level, and soon they were talking as they danced. Leonard found out that Spock was nineteen Terran years old and was starting his studies at the Vulcan Science Academy the next month. He also found out that the woman who helped pick out his clothes was Spock's mother, which revealed that Spock was half human. Spock listened as Leonard told him that he was eighteen the next month, that he was studying at medical school the next year and that he had a close friend at Starfleet Academy. He also listened with disappointment when he learned that Leonard would only be on Vulcan until the end of Earth's Summer.

"Your tunic," Spock started, randomly but obviously following a train of thought. "It is a slightly darker shade of blue, but it compliments your eyes very nicely."

Leonard felt himself blush involuntarily.

"Thanks." he muttered, embarrassed but flattered.

Spock stopped moving, causing Leonard to nearly stand on his feet. Gently, Spock placed the fingertips of his middle three fingers on Leonard's chin and lifted his head so that their eyes could meet. Leonard knew he was deeply attracted to Spock, and knew that what he felt for Spock could very well morph into something far beyond love. To Spock, one thing was clear: they were soulmates. And, however hard he tried to repress it, he knew that he was in love with Leonard.

"K'hat'n'dlawa," Spock whispered. "You are my k'hat'n'dlawa."

Hesitantly, he leant his head towards Leonard's, and Leonard leant forward to meet Spock's lips with his own. Suddenly, before they could kiss, Spock straightened, having caught sight of something... or someone.

"My father is here," he stated, before he looked at Leonard and saw his slightly confused face. "You should leave."

"Right, almost unheard of," Leonard replied, letting his arms swing by his sides. "Will I see ya again?"

"I do not know," Spock replied. "Go."

Leonard turned and walked away. He turned around, to see Spock standing with another Vulcan, his father, who had hid back to him. Leonard gave a small wave to Spock. Discreetly, Spock tapped his fingers against his thigh to return the gesture. When he left the room, Leonard found his parents by the food table, talking to a pair of Andorians. He went over to them.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel." he murmured in his dad's ear, before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few notes to add onto this chapter.  
> 1\. I made some of the things up about the Vulcan betrothal system so that it fits with the story. I fully admit to that.  
> 2\. "k'hat'n'dlawa" means "half of each other's heart and soul" (Thanks to Esperata for the better translation of soulmate!)  
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"And you let him go?!" Jim exclaimed through the screen, frustrated at Leonard for obeying Spock.

"No! I'm in love with him, how could I let him go?" Leonard replied, equally frustrated at Jim for thinking that he wanted to leave Spock.

"You never said you loved him." Jim said, softening his tone slightly.

"Well... I think I do," Leonard told him, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead. "What do I do? His father obviously disapproves of anything like it, that's the only reason Spock sent me away. Jim, we were this close to kissing!"

Jim looked sadly at his clearly frustrated, dejected, lovesick friend, desperately trying to figure out what he could do to help.

"You said he's half Vulcan, half human, right?" he asked, and Leonard nodded. "Then he's probably got some kind of Federation profile. I could try to get his contact number for you."

Leonard looked up at the screen, his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Ya could do that?"

"Sure, I could try."

"You're the best, ya know that?"

"Yeah, I do! Goodnight Bones."

"G'night, Jim."

* * *

 

VN975946. That was Spock's contact number. After staring at his PADD's screen for a while, Leonard sent him a simple greeting and hoped for the best. Would Spock think he was being a creep? Was he as eager to do this as Leonard was? Leonard sighed in relief when his PADD pinged.

Contacting...VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

Leonard, how did you find my contact number?

**Spock**

...

My friend at Starfleet pulled some strings.

**You**

...

Ah. Did you want anything specific from me?

**Spock**

...

Not really. I guess I just wanted to know you were ok.

**You**

...

I am well.

**Spock**

...

Right. I'll leave you to it then.

**You**

...

Would you like to meet me somewhere?

**Spock**

...

Sure! I mean, if you want to. I'm open to suggestions. I don't know the place that well!

**You**

...

That is to be expected. Perhaps we could meet outside your hotel.

**Spock**

...

Yeah! That sounds good!Is 1500 good for you?

**You**

...

It is. What is the name of your hotel?

**Spock**

...

Hang on a minute.

Apparently it's something like 'Waterside ShiKahr'. Dad's not too sure either!

**You**

...

Your father is with you?

**Spock**

...

Yeah. Don't worry, he's fine with me seeing you.

**You**

...

That is good. I shall see you later.

**Spock**

* * *

 

When Leonard finally found his way to the hotel lobby, he saw Spock hovering just outside the door. He grinned as he made his way out.

"Hey!" he said happily, tapping the Vulcan's arm.

Spock turned around sharply at the light touch.

"Leonard." he replied, nodding at Leonard.

"C'mon, don't be so formal," Leonard teased, as they started walking. "So, where are we headed?"

"There is a small park a short walk away," Spock told him. "I had thought that to be a suitable place for our... 'first date'."

"Sounds good!" Leonard cheerfully agreed.

They walked in a comfortable silence until Spock caught his companion smiling softly at him.

"I would advise that you don't do that." he quietly told Leonard.

"Sorry." Leonard apologized, tearing his gaze away from the Vulcan.

"It's fine," Spock replied, surprising Leonard slightly by using such a human phrase. "I realize it is in your nature to act like this whilst with a person you like-" _Like?_ Leonard thought. _Forget like, love's more like the word!_ "-but I am afraid that others may not. I personally find it somewhat... endearing."

Leonard smiled at his feet as they carried on walking. When they got to the park, his jaw dropped; there were trees akin to weeping willows ad blossom trees, and the bushes and flowers were diverse and of pure, fresh colours. Leonard came out of his daze when he realized Spock had stopped a way behind, staring at a fixed point.

"What is it, Spock?" he asked, after jogging back to him.

"I have known those Vulcans over there for my whole educational period. They have been... quite mean to me throughout that time." Spock explained, starting to walk again.

"How'd they do that?" Leonard asked.

"I have not even told my mother of this," Spock hesitantly said, before pausing and turning his gaze to Leonard, looking as though he'd seen something in Leonard's mind. "They insulted me to get an emotional response from me. They insulted my intelligence and my family, mainly. Later on, they somehow found out about my sexuality and used that against me also. I was fifteen when their homophobic comments started, and that was when I snapped, so to speak."

"I hate people like that," Leonard strongly said, before noticing that Spock was cautiously watching the group. "Don't make eye contact. If ya do, they'll know ya've recognised them."

Spock nodded, and turned to look at Leonard.

"A logical suggestion." he replied.

Embarrassed, Leonard pulled his gaze away from Spock's, smiling.

"Don't expect it too often, I'm probably the most illogical person you'll ever meet!" he chuckled.

Spock raised his eyebrows.

"I will not say otherwise." he said.

Leonard laughed. The pair continued walking through the park.

"This is nice." Leonard commented.

"Indeed it is." Spock agreed.

Spock and Leonard continued on in a comfortable, companionable silence. Before they got to the exit, Leonard stopped, causing Spock to do the same. He took a step closer to Spock and fixed his gaze on Spock's eyes.

"Can I...?" he quietly asked, leaning his face a little closer to Spock's.

After a curt nod of approval from Spock, Leonard pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Spock blinked at Leonard, before nudging him to keep moving. When they got back to the lobby of Leonard's hotel, they faced each other.

"We should do something like that again," Leonard suggested. "I... I enjoyed it."

He felt his cheeks burning, and looked at the ground.

"I agree. I found it... quite enlightening." Spock replied.

"I get the feelin' that's the best I'm gonna get from ya for a while," Leonard said, smirking. "Don't worry, though. I'll get ya to say somethin' else at some point."

The only response he got was a raised eyebrow, and he laughed. He swore the corners of Spock's mouth twitched up, though.

"I'll send ya a message when I'm free," Leonard told Spock. "You should too."

"I will endeavor to," Spock promised, before subtly brushing his hand against Leonard for a brief moment. "Goodbye, Leonard."

"See ya soon." Leonard replied, feeling an oddly pleasurable sensation in his fingers as Spock left.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard knelt next to the river and dipped his hand into the pure water and swished it around.

"Quite a nice place, dontcha think Leo?" his dad asked when he stopped behind him. "Romantic too."

"Yeah." Leonard murmured, sitting back on his haunches.

"You could bring Spock here tonight." his mom suggested.

"Yeah, that's a thought." Leonard said, standing up.

The small family continued on their walk, taking in the sights, sounds and sensations of the trail.

* * *

Contacting...VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

Spock, I have a surprise for you.  
**You**

A surprise?  
**Spock**

Yeah. Look out your bedroom  
window!  
**You**

You are standing outside  
my house.  
**Spock**

SURPRISE!  
**You**

Why are you standing  
outside my house?  
**Spock**

I had an idea for a date earlier  
today that's probably better at  
night than during the day.  
**You**

That is... reasonable.  
**Spock**

You're not mad at me?  
**You**

Of course not.  
**Spock**

Good! Are you going to come  
down?  
**You**

Yes. Perhaps you should  
hide. We would avoid a  
possible confrontation  
from my father if you do.  
**Spock**

That's a good idea. I'll be behind  
the bushes over there.  
**You**

* * *

Spock crouched next to Leonard awkwardly, dressed in robes, and Leonard grinned at him.

"Hi." he softly greeted.

"Greetings." Spock replied, quietly.

"C'mon." Leonard said, putting a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and standing up.

The pair walked side-by-side. Spock turned to look at Leonard.

"I take it you know where we are going." he said, almost questioningly.

"Yup." Leonard replied, trying to sound more confident than he was.

"I will also guess that you aren't going to tell me where."

Leonard smirked.

"Nope."

Spock accepted the answer, and he and Leonard continued walking in silence. Leonard brushed his knuckles against Spock's. The young Vulcan's response was to leap, what might as well have been, a mile away from his companion. Leonard's eyes widened in surprise and concern, before turning to realization.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No, it is I who should apologize," Spock told him, stepping back into place beside Leonard. "I should have expected it."

"No,  _I_ am," Leonard insisted. "I forgot how sensitive your hands are."

Spock saw no point in arguing otherwise. He waited a few moments before touching a finger to one of Leonard's fingers. Leonard beamed at him.

* * *

Finally, they got there.

"Montagu river," Spock stated, an eyebrow slightly raised. "I admit I have only been here once."

Leonard smiled at the somewhat in awe Vulcan, before looking around - his parents were right; it  _was_ more romantic at night than during the day. Dropping to the floor, he laid on his back and watched the stars. Spock joined him. After lying in companionable silence for a while, Leonard slowly moved his hand closer to Spock's by an inch. Spock looked down at the hand, and moved his own toward it, granting Leonard permission to hold his hand. Subconsciously, Spock smiled when the human's love, happiness, peace and content washed over him. They stayed like that for a while, before Leonard sat up.

"Come on, I want to show you the river." he told Spock with almost child-like eagerness.

Leonard led Spock to the river bank. He sat and dangled his legs in the water. Spock sat cross-legged next to him. Leaning back on his hands, Leonard smiled at the feeling of the water flowing around his legs.

"Ya know, ya don't come across much free-flowing water in Georgia," he commented. "It's not really somethin' I've thought about. But bein' here, with you, knee deep in river water... it's makin' me think about what I have and don't have, ya know?"

"I believe I do." Spock replied, turning his head to look directly into Leonard's sky blue eyes.

Leonard leaned slightly closer to the Vulcan.

"Can I...?" he whispered, wanting to finally kiss the man.

Spock responded by cautiously kissing him, uncertain as to what to do. Leonard kissed back, resting his hand on top of Spock's and holding his upper arm. Spock placed his spare hand on Leonard's thigh.

"Spock... I think I love you." Leonard murmured against Spock's lips.

"I... be live I feel the same." Spock replied.

Lightly, Leonard chuckled.

"I never thought I'd be sayin' that to anyone a week ago!" he said to nobody in particular.

He pressed his lips to Spock's again. They were so caught up in each other that a soft cough almost went unnoticed. The couple stood in front of the older Vulcan; Spock's posture was more rigid than ever, and Leonard was glaring at the man.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Leonard finally demanded. "Can't some guys have privacy around here? I mean, I get-"

"Leonard..." Spock softly interrupted.

"No, Spock! He has no right-"

"Leonard, this is my father."

Leonard stared at Spock, who had shifted his gaze to his feet. He then looked at Spock's father.

"Ya followed us." he stated.

"I did." the Vulcan agreed.

"Ya didn't trust your own son." Leonard said, feeling ready to explode.

"I did not. And apparently I was right not to." the Vulcan replied, casting his (illogically) judgemental gaze on his son and his human companion.

Spock couldn't meet his father's disapproving gaze - he had proved, yet again, what a disappointment he was to him. Leonard, on the other hand, felt like he was about to erupt - how dare this man dictate what he and Spock could and could not do! But he knew that anything he did would likely bring more trouble upon himself and Spock.

"I presume you know your way back to your hotel." Spock's father said to Leonard.

"Of course I do!" Leonard indignantly replied.

"Good. Live long and prosper."

Leonard watched him walk away with Spock following, Spock with his hands clasped behind his back. Sadly, Leonard made his way back to his hotel, feeling very lonely, and very guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't wanna talk." Leonard groaned into his pillow when one of his parents walked in.

"Leo..." his dad softly said, kneeling next to his son's bed. "What happened last night?"

Leonard sighed.

"How can such a bastard have such a great son?" he grumbled.

"I ask myself that a lot!" his dad joked, ruffling Leonard's hair. "But I have a feelin' this is about that Vulcan of yours."

He sat on the edge of the hotel bed.

"He's not  _mine,"_ Leonard protested, rolling onto his back, before sighing. "Spock's dad followed us to the, um... the Montagu River. He, err, caught us kissin'. Y'know, for a Vulcan he's a damn good kisser! Spock, I mean, obviously."

Leonard felt himself blush.

"Obviously," his dad repeated. "Look, I know what you're going through. And it'll pass, it usually does. If this man can't see the happiness ya bring his son, and vice versa, he doesn't deserve a say in how your relationship progresses, if ya want it to."

"I do," Leonard replied, smiling at the ceiling, before laughing. "I never thought I'd be having this conversation about a  _Vulcan!"_

His dad laughed with him.

"Stranger things have happened!" he told his son, standing. "Trust yourself with this. And trust Spock."

* * *

Contacting...VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

Are you awake?

**You**

I am now.

**Spock**

Sorry, I know it's the middle of the night.

**You**

It's no problem.

**Spock**

I just wanted to apologize if I got you into any trouble.

**You**

It was worth it.

**Spock**

I'll take that as a compliment on my date planning!

**You**

Do.

Although we will need to be more careful in the future. My father does not approve and, I believe, does not wish to see you with me again.

**Spock**

I got the idea.

**You**

But if you wished to meet later today, my mother is due to go into town. I am certain she could find an excuse for me to accompany her.

**Spock**

Spock, that's great!

**You**

I am glad you agree.

**Spock**

Spock, you need to thank your mom for me, she's amazing.

**You**

I will be sure to. Go to sleep, Leonard.

**Spock**

Alright. Goodnight Spock.

**You**

Goodnight ashayam.

**Spock**

* * *

At around 0900 hours, Spock and his mother, Amanda, walked into the lobby of the Waterside ShiKahr hotel. Purposefully, Spock made his way to the front desk.

"Is there a Leonard McCoy staying here?" he asked the woman behind it.

"No. But rooms 236 and 237 are rented under the name David McCoy." the Vulcan woman replied.

Spock nodded and made his way to the lift, Amanda following close behind. They got to the rooms, and Spock knocked on the door of 236. A gruff voice said something from within, followed by heavy footfall.

"Hello," Spock said when the door was opened (revealing a middle-aged man). "I presume you are the father of Leonard McCoy."

"That I am!" David replied with the same accent to his voice that Leonard had, grinning. "And I'm guessin' you're Leo's Vulcan, Spock, am I right?"

"Yes." Spock agreed.

David took a few steps forward and knocked on door 237.

"Leo!" he called.

There was a loud groan from inside.

"What?" Leonard's distinctive voice demanded.

"Leo, there's someone out here for ya!"

Leonard cursed.

"Hold on a minute!" he called, accompanied by his feet thumping around the room.

When the door opened, it revealed a shirtless Leonard wearing hastily pulled on trousers. Spock had to consciously avert his gaze from Leonard's chest to his face.

"Spock!" Leonard greeted, grinning from ear-to-ear and leaning on the door frame.

"Leonard." Spock replied, a smile in his eyes.

Leonard shot his dad a pointed look. David went back to the room he was sharing with his wife.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at two o'clock." Spock's mother told the Vulcan.

Spock nodded, and she left.

"Um, I wasn't expectin' ya so early, so, I need to smarten up a bit," Leonard explained, flustered and a little embarrassed. "Come in. I shouldn't be too long."

Spock stepped into the room and awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, while Leonard went into the bathroom.

"So, are you always up and around this early?" Leonard asked from the bathroom, clicking his fringe across his forehead with a little gel. "'Cause I'm warnin' ya, I'm usually pretty cranky in the mornin's!"

Spock raised an eyebrow as Leonard poked his head into the main room, grinning.

"Yes, I am," Spock replied. "But you seem to be assuming that our relationship will progress as far as sharing accommodation."

"Well... I'd like it to," Leonard admitted, as he glided across the room. "I mean... there's nothin' wrong with a bit of hope, is there?"

He looked at Spock with a glint in his eye, before shaking his head to fluff his hair out a bit.

"I agree that I am not averse to that possibility." Spock said, as Leonard pulled his trousers up more and did the zip up.

"I guess that's I'm gonna get on that!" Leonard commented, jokingly, shooting Spock a charming smile.

He crouched down to look through a box next to the bed. He took out a blue gingham shirt with short sleeves and put it on. Smiling flirtatiously, Leonard span around. "So, whaddaya think?" he asked, doing jazz hands, before laughing at himself.

Spock raised an amused eyebrow, almost smiling.

"You look... good." he told his companion.

Leonard giggled. Spock sighed.

"May we leave now?" he requested.

"Sorry, I'm kinda nervous," Leonard apologized. "Sure."

As soon as they'd taken a few steps, Leonard's PADD started playing the irritating tune he'd set as Jim's ringtone.

"Dammit, Jim," Leonard muttered, before saying to Spock, "I should probably get that. Ya don't mind hanging around for a while longer, do you?"

Spock shook his head, and Leonard answered the call.

"What is it, Jim? I've got things to do." Leonard said.

"Hi to you too, Bones!" Jim exclaimed, sarcastically. "What kind of things? Wait! Lemme guess; it involves a certain Vulcan."

Leonard groaned at the suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Ya know, I could just end the call..." he threatened.

"Nooo! Don't do that!" Jim begged. "Is Spock there? Can I meet him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Leonard replied, before asking Spock, "Spock, do ya wanna meet my super annoying, future Starfleet captain best friend?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at his phrasing, but sat next to him.

"So, you're Spock, the Vulcan Bones never shuts up about," Jim said, grinning. "It's great to meet you, finally!"

"And you are the one who helped progress Leonard's and my relationship," Spock replied, dipping his head in greeting. "I'm grateful Leonard has such a friend as you."

"Well, I was tired of him moping around so close to his birthday," Jim told him, smiling. "Oh! That's why I was calling, Bones!"

"Jim, for the last time, I don't want anythin'! No party, no presents!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Bones! You're gonna be  _eighteen_! Officially an adult!" Jim whined. "Surely there's  _something_!"

"No!" Leonard replied, definitely.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something," Jim promised, winking, before looking at Spock. "I'm gonna tell you this now; if you break his heart, you're dead."

Spock nodded. He'd never admit to being frightened by the Starfleet cadet's threat, but he was.

"Quit scarin' the guy, Jim!" Leonard chastised.

"I thought he was Vulcan," Jim playfully teased, smirking. "Have a great day, guys! Don't enjoy yourselves too much!"

He winked, before ending the call.

"Sorry about that." Leonard apologized, putting the PADD away.

"It couldn't be helped," Spock replied, getting to his feet. "Besides, it was an enlightening experience."

Leonard laughed, standing up himself.

"Anyway, do you know any good places for breakfast?" he asked.

"Not personally, though Mother recommended a café that serves something akin to Earth's pancakes." Spock told him.

Leonard grinned at him, his entire face lit up.

"Seriously, Spock, that woman is  _god-sent_!" he exclaimed. "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Spock and Leonard sat in an isolated corner of the café, sharing a pile of Parneleks.

"When, exactly, is your birthday?" Spock asked.

"14th September," Leonard told him. "Why?"

"I was... thinking." Spock replied.

"When's yours?" the human asked.

"According to Earth's calendar, 8th January." Spock answered.

"Oh," Leonard said, obviously disappointed. "Well... happy birthday for then, I guess."

"I return the sentiment." Spock told him.

"So... do ya do anything to celebrate?" Leonard enquired.

Spock thought about his answer.

"I remember... on the evening of the day, when I was younger, Mother used to walk with me across the fields at the back of our house, and we would sit on the grass and watch the suns set," Spock replied, with a feeling of nostalgia. "Father always said the tradition was illogical, but he always watched us leave the house with a little little affection in his eyes."

Leonard smiled at the peacefulness and... happiness Spock displayed.

"Pom-poms," Leonard said, bringing Spock out of his daze. "That's my tradition. Pom-poms! It was one of the first things I got; a big, red, fluffy ball! Apparently I lived it so much Mom got me a green one the next year, and it's been a tradition ever since!" He looked up to see Spock looking at jim, eyebrows raised. "I know, I know. It's weird!"

"In fact, I was thinking the opposite," Spock assured him. "I find it rather... endearing."

Leonard blushed, and turned his gaze to the table, embarrassed.

"I apologize if I've flustered you." Spock apologized.

Shaking his head, Leonard looked up and smiled shyly.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he reassured the Vulcan. "It's the good kind." He took a chunky bite of the Parnelek in front of him. "Well, I'm done if you are."

Spock nodded, and they left the café.

* * *

Spock took Leonard to the park they went to on their first date. They sat behind a tree with a wide trunk, and Spock let Leonard embrace him, hidden from anyone's view. They talked, mainly about their pasts. Leonard listened attentively to Spock, and Spock did the same for him - but he felt as though Leonard was keeping something from him, something big. When Leonard fell silent, his eyes were fixed on Spock's. The Vulcan was captivated by how blue his companion's eyes were. Leonard held Spock's shoulder, and turned him so they were chest-to-chest. Leonard's gaze flicked between Spock's eyes and lips, and Spock's did the same. Carefully, Leonard leaned forward and gently kissed Spock. When Spock kissed back, Leonard dropped his hands to Spock's waist. Spock lifted a hand to caress Leonard's shoulder, but raised the other to his hair. Leonard let out a quiet moan at the sensation of Spock's long fingers massaging at his scalp. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, when he felt a piercing gaze on them. The pair stood up in front of the Vulcan woman.

"This ain't none of your damn business!" Leonard exclaimed. "So ya can quit starin' at us like we're show animals and leave us alone!"

Silently, the woman bowed her head and left. Leonard took a hold of Spock's hand and pulled him in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Spock asked.

"Back to the hotel," Leonard told him. "We can have lunch there and go back to my room where we can talk and be together in peace!"

* * *

 

Leonard was sat cross-legged at the top of his hotel bed with a bowl of replicated macaroni and cheese. Spock was sat next to him with his legs stretched out in front of him, eating a bowl of plomeek soup. When he'd finished eating, Spock gently put the empty bowl on the floor next to the bed and turned his gaze onto Leonard. Leonard finished his meal, he put his dish on the bedside table and he reached to check something on his PADD. Before he got to it, though, Spock grabbed his wrist. When Leonard turned to look at him, the Vulcan's gentle eyes were on him. Spock started gently brushing his index and middle fingers up and down Leonard's, before pressing his lips against his ashayam's. Immediately, Leonard reacted, pulling Spock closer and moving his lips against Spock's passionately. Taking a risk, Spock ran his tongue across Leonard's lips. Surprised, Leonard paused, before smiling and opening his mouth to let Spock's burning tongue into his mouth. He sighed, happiness and love washing over him. They stayed that way for a short while, French kissing, before pulling away. Keeping a hold of Spock's hand, Leonard grabbed his PADD and opened a book, before curling against Spock to read. Spock placed an arm on Leonard's waist and gently rested his head on top of his partner's. As Leonard chuckled at a part of his book, Spock felt himself dozing off.

* * *

 

 "Shit!"

Spock woke at Leonard's loud curse.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's past two o'clock! Your mom's probably here," Leonard told him, before taking a proper look at him. "Neaten up, ya probably don't wanna look like you've made out with me and then fallen asleep!" 

He grinned at the Vulcan, and, after Spock had tidied his hair, kissed him on the cheek.

"Today's been great." Leonard told him.

"It has." Spock agreed, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Leonard accompanied Spock to the lobby, where Amanda was waiting. 

"Spock!" she greeted, smiling. "Leonard! I was wondering where you were."

"He fell asleep, I was immersed in a book, so..." Leonard explained, shrugging.

"Ah!" Amanda said in understanding, and Spock blushed green, which Leonard found really quite cute.

After cautiously looking around, Leonard pressed a short kiss to Spock's lips. Spock returned it by briefly and gently touching his fingertips to Leonard's.

"I guess I'll see you around, then." Leonard said, regret in his voice.

"We  _will_ meet again." Spock quietly insisted, with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Come on, Spock, your father's waiting." Amanda told the young Vulcan.

Before he knew it, Spock and Amanda were gone, and he had no clue whether or not he'd see Spock again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parneleks - a word I made up for a Vulcan food resembling pancakes (I know, such an original word! :'D)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! I thought I had more posted, and I swear I updated more recently than October! I guess I've just been busy. Anyway, I'm updating now, and I'll hopefully finish next weekend. Again, I'm so sorry!

Contacting... VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock

It's been a while.

**You**

I know, and apologize.

**Spock**

Spock, it's fine! Maybe we could get together at some point today.

**You**

Yes. The café we had breakfast at, perhaps?

**Spock**

Sounds good! Is 8pm good for you?

**You**

It can be. I'll see you then.

**Spock**

* * *

Leonard sat at a table in the corner of the café, tapping his foot anxiously. He smiled when he saw the Vulcan he was waiting for walk in.

"Hey!" he greeted, leaning forward on the table when Spock sat opposite him. "How've ya been?" 

"I have been... well." Spock replied.

Leonard frowned.

"Ya don't seem too sure about that." he commented.

Spock was silent until they ordered their food.

"My father knows of the time we spent together last week." he told Leonard, staring at the table.

"What? How?" Leonard spluttered. "Your mom wouldn't do that to ya, would she?"

"No," Spock insisted, looking up, suddenly looking very defensive. "I have implicit trust in her. She would not betray that trust."

He turned his eyes back to the table.

"Spock," Leonard gently said, reaching across the table to take Spock's hands in his. "I'm not angry at you."

Spock nodded, still refusing to look at Leonard.

"I know," he whispered, before eventually fixing his brown eyes on Leonard's blue ones, a vulnerable expression suddenly on his face. "We must work tofgetherbfor this, or not have it at all."

"Oh, Spock," Leonard sighed, holding one of Spock's hands against his cheek. "I know.  _I know._ " 

It was at that inconvenient time that their dinner arrived. They are in a comfortable silence.

"Shit," Leonard said, suddenly. "Do ya remember the woman who caught us in the park?"

"Perhaps," Spock agreed. "I would prefer to speak of something different." 

"Yeah, of course," Leonard replied. "Sorry."

"It is fine." Spock assured him with warmth in his eyes, curling his fingers around Leonard's hand.

Leonard smiled at him. Something caught his eye, and he narrowed his eyes at it.

"I've never noticed that before," he commented, staring closely at Spock. "You wear eyeshadow." When Spock looked at the table with a blush dusting his cheeks and ears, Leonard was quick to reassure him by saying, "It looks pretty good."

Spock raised his eyes.

"Thank you." he murmured with a slight smile.

 Leonard grinned.

"Hey, I wouldn't compliment ya if I didn't mean it." he told the Vulcan sitting across from him.

"I am grateful." Spock replied, softly kissing the back of Leonard's hand.

Quietly, Leonard laughed.

"Oh, stop it, you!" he teased, playfully batting Spock away.

The rest of their meal was accompanied by light conversation.

* * *

Spock and Leonard walked back to Leonard's hotel, their hands loosely entwined. They stopped and faced each other.

"Believe I have somehow lost track of time," Spock said. "How Mich longer are you on Vulcan for?"

"I think I've lost track too! Let's see..." Leonard replied, trailing the sentence off as he started counting on his fingers. He blinked in confusion, before working it out again. His shoulders slumped. "One week." 

"One week," Spock quietly repeated, taking hold of both of Leonard's hands. "Then I will try to make the best of our time together."

Leonard smiled, and leaned up slightly to kiss him.

"I look forward to whatever ya have planned." he said, grinning as he went inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little OOC towards the end of that, but the fluff makes up for some stuff that's to come. Oops, did I say that?  
> Also, guess who's going to Destination Star Trek in October!  
> Anyway, if I don't update in the week, I definitely will next weekend. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am actually posting the day after my last update! Don't get used to it! ;D

Two days later, Spock and Leonard were sat behind, what Leonard called, their tree. When Leonard lifted his hand to Spock's cheek, the Vulcan leaned into his touch. 

"I love ya, Spock." Leonard whispered.

"And I love you, Leonard." Spock replied.

He leaned forward and kissed Leonard. With his hands on the Vulcan's shoulders, Leonard smiled and kissed back. Thinking they were safe from detection, the couple embraced each other as they kissed.

"Spock." a regal voice said from above them. 

Quickly, Spock and Leonard untangled themselves. Spock stood, while Leonard stayed sitting while he regained his composure.

"Father." he said.

"I told you that you weren't to see this boy again," Sarek stated. "You disobeyed me."

"I did." Spock replied.

"I ask for an explanation." Sarek requested.

"I offer none."

When Leonard grappled for a hold on the tree behind him, Spock leaned down and took his hands to help him up. 

"I'm taking you back to the house." Sarek told Spock.

Spock turned back to Leonard. Leonard pressed a short kiss to his lips.

"I love ya, Spock," Leonard whispered, his breath tickling Spock's lips. "Don't forget that."

Gently, Spock squeezed Leonard's hand.

"I will not," Spock promised. "I love you as well."

He finally tore himself away from his lover, and followed his father with his head lowered.

* * *

When Leonard got back to the hotel, he laid on his bed and cried. Crying was something he very rarely did. But today, he decided, deserved it. There was a knock on the hotel room door, before it opened.

"Leo," his dad's voice gently said. "What's happened?"

"The Vulcan's goddamned father, that's what happened!" Leonard managed to growl into his pillow.

David closed the door behind him and sat beside Leonard.

"Leo, I know what you're goin' through," he told his son, stroking the mousey brown mop of hair on the bed. "Ya don't think I do, but you're wrong."

Leonard huffed a laugh.

"Well, that'd be a surprise." he drawled sarcastically, his voice muffled slightly through the pillow.

"Come on, sit up, I'm gonna tell you a story, a true one," his dad said, and he sat up, furiously rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I dated a guy once. He was an Orion, and he was gorgeous, you'd have loved him! But he came from a slave family, and your grandparents were doctors, so his parents wouldn't have approved at all if they knew we were together. So, we dated in secret for about two months, until they found out. I never saw him again. So I do know what you're goin' through with Spock's dad. Hopefully your story'll end happier than mine." 

"Yeah, but we're still gonna be heading back home next week." Leonard said.

"Ya have his number," his dad pointed out. "Look, I'm not tellin' ya how to sort this out, but send Spock a message, ask him how things stand."

"That's an idea," Leonard agreed, smiling, before he hugged his dad and murmured, "Thank you."

* * *

**Contacting... VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock**

Hey. How are things?

**You**

Mother and father have argued. I don't know where either of them are. I have never seen nor heard them argue before now.

**Spock**

God, Spock! I'm sorry!

**You**

Do not be. It was I who kissed you and, therefore, worsened the discovery.

**Spock**

Well, don't you feel guilty either. So, how are you?

**You**

I am as well as can be expected. I have been meditating.

**Spock**

Has that been working?

**You**

Not really. When I found meditation ineffective, I thought of you.

**Spock**

I've been thinking about you too. I'm going to miss you.

**You**

I will miss you as well.

**Spock**

Do you think you'll be able to say goodbye in person?

**You**

I do not know.

**Spock**

********Well... at least we'll have this. For a while anyway.

**You**

Yes.

**Spock**

I love you.

**You**

And I love you.

**Spock**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that I use the word 'lover' in the sense that they are in love with each other, not in the sense that they have sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Leonard leant against the shuttle that was taking him m and his parents home. 

"Y'know, I'm actually gonna miss this place." Leonard commented when his mom joined him.

"The place, or the guy living by here?" his mom asked, teasingly.

"Mostly Spock, obviously," Leonard replied, smiling sadly. "But I've kind of gotten used to the city, too."

His mom kissed his forehead.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes." she told him, softly, before going into the shuttle.

Leonard took hold of the banister and swung himself onto the first step. Before he could go inside, he heard someone call his name. He turned to look over his shoulder, and his face glowed. Spock was running across the sand towards him. He jumped back onto the ground and ran over to meet the Vulcan. They stopped almost chest-to-chest. Leonard smiled, before hugging Spock. In return, Spock pressed a hand to his back. 

"I didn't think I see you." Leonard murmured close to Spock's ear.

"Nor did I," Spock admitted. "But Mother managed to get me here."

"I've got fifteen minutes." Leonard told him, pulling away slightly.

"It is enough." Spock murmured, stroking Leonard's hair.

Leonard leaned into his touch, and softly touched the tip of the Vulcan's ear. Firmly, Spock pushed Leonard's hand away.

"Sorry." Leonard apologized.

"It is fine." Spock assured him, tangling their fingers together.

Smiling, Leonard leaned forward and captured Spock's lips with his. The kiss was sweet and would have lasted forever if Spock hadn't, reluctantly, pushed Leonard away.

"You must go."

"I still have ten minutes, Spock! You're not gettin' rid of me that easily!"

Spock joined Leonard in sitting on the steps of the shuttle. Leonard wrapped an arm around him.

"So... what's gonna happen now?" Leonard quietly asked.

Spock sighed, and resisted the urge to drop his head onto Leonard's shoulder.

"You will return to Earth," he replied. "And I will become T'Pring's mate when it is time."

Leonard closed his eyes and drew in a shuddery breath.

"I don't like the sound of that." he said, before cautiously guiding his face to Spock's neck to kiss it, giving Spock time to push him away.

"It is no more appealing to me," Spock told Leonard, feeling his hand moving to Leonard's shoulder as he trailed kisses along his neck. "But there is no other option."

"There's always another option." Leonard said, determinedly, his mouth against the skin on Spock's neck.

Spock didn't give himself time to reply, as he instinctively kissed Leonard, surprising himself and Leonard with the ferocity he used. Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. After a moment, Leonard pulled away and leant his forehead on Spock's, letting their noses brush against each other gently.

"I need to go." Leonard whispered.

There was a moment of silence.

"I love you," Spock finally murmured, his voice barely a breath. "I will miss you."

"I love you too, Spock," Leonard replied, before smirking a little. "But I'll miss you more."

He pressed his fingers to Spock's, before standing and going into the shuttle. Spock got to his feet too, and watched the shuttle depart from a safe distance. When he was sure Leonard was looking at him, he performed the ta'al. Leonard simply put his hand to the window in farewell.


	10. Epilogue

**Contacting... VN975946: S'chn T'gai Spock**

_1406_

Hey Spock! I got to Earth all right.

You

.......

_1415_

It's good to be home, but I kinda miss Vulcan.

You

.......

_1418_

I definitely miss you.

You

.......

_1426_

Spock?

.......

_1441_

I love you, Spock.

You

***You have been blocked from contacting this ID Number on authorization of S'chn T'gai Sarek as of 1442***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've done this to you!!!  
> There WILL be a sequel. I just don't know when I'll get time to write it.  
> Anyway, thank you for sticking with me, even after my unforgivably long hiatus! :)


End file.
